Bridging the Gap
by DarklingShift
Summary: The marriage has happened, and Edward and Bella only have one bond left to bind. “Do it, Edward.” I whispered, bracing myself for the pain that would accompany the change. He sighed, his breath cool on my skin...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own skin._

Bridging the Gap Bella's POV

The wedding had been a dream, thanks to Alice and Esme. Edward was mine, and mine only, for as long as I live. And after three days after tonight, I would have him for eternity. I lay on Edward's couch, staring up at his wall of CDs.

I remembered kissing him at the altar, him sliding the ring onto my bared hand. I smiled at the thought of it. And now Edward was to keep up his end of the bargain. We would have to stage my death, but then we would move and all would be well.

Edward had left me alone to think about what I truly wanted, and now my mind was swirling with thoughts. Ever since I had learned that Edward was a vampire, I had wanted what was coming this evening. But now that what I wanted was in my grasp, I doubted my choice. Would I give up the sun and the day for my love? Of course.

But when I had to leave Charlie, Renee, and all my friends, would I? Charlie would be devastated, never being able to see me again. Renee probably would blame it on Charlie for letting me marry Edward. My friends would be sad, but forget me in time. And then there was Jacob.

Jacob was my best friend, and something more. But as my husband's mortal enemy, he was to be left behind.

Jacob was a werewolf, and I was about to be turned into a vampire. I could never see Jacob again without the danger of attack. Jacob would feel like he had been betrayed. He would hate me. All Jacob wanted was for me to love him, but I would never love him as I loved my Edward.

Would I give all this for an eternity with my love? My heart was being torn into pieces, just as I had seen Victoria be destroyed. I searched through the shattered bits of my heart to find the deepest part, the one that would tell me what I truly wanted, and what I would give for it. I reached it, and it said one thing. I only wanted one person to keep me whole.

_Edward_. My Edward. I would leave everyone behind for him. I would change.

Bella's POV

"Bella dear, it's time."

I turned to see Edward, still and beautiful, sitting behind me on the bed. I looked into his honey-gold eyes, light from this morning's hunt. He smiled sadly, holding my hand and feeling its warmth.

"Have you decided?"

I felt that deep part of my heart thump and swell, reassuring my decision.

"Yes. I will go."

Edward reached out and brushed my cheek. His ice-cold touch sent electrical shocks through my body, and I shivered. He grasped my hand more firmly and lifted me into his arms.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, dreading what he was obliged to do.

I nodded, my face pressed to his stone chest, reveling in his essence.

Edward carried me down the steps, slowly setting his foot down on each one. He gently placed me on a king-sized bed, kissing my hand as he let go of it.

Carlisle appeared next to Edward, one hand on his shoulder. Esme was suddenly on the other side of me, as was Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Rosalie stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at me with a sad expression.

"You can do this, Edward." Carlisle patted Edward's back and smiled encouragingly. "It must be done. Not only that, but you promised her."

Edward kneeled by the side of the bed and held my hand once more. I pushed my hair back to expose my neck for him.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered. He leaned in and kissed m neck lightly, reassuring me. I felt him bare his teeth, and I shivered at the touch of their sharp edges. The venom made the area tingle and prick.

"Do it, Edward." I whispered, bracing myself for the pain that would accompany the change. He sighed, his breath cool on my skin. And then he bit.

Edward's POV

I felt my teeth sink into my dear Isabella's flesh, I tasted her sweet savory blood in my mouth. Venom flooded my mouth, and I could feel it slide into my Bella's veins.

Bella gasped as the pain took over. Her eyes flew wide open, but I barely noticed. Her blood tasted sweet, sweeter than before. This time it was not tainted with morphine or another vampire's venom. I felt Bella writhe in agony, but the monster in me ignored it. One small part of me cried out, "Let go!" but I could not. Her blood was mine, she was tempting me to drink.

Suddenly, my sane self pushed the monster aside and I leapt away from her. I sat huddled in a corner, staring longingly at the bleeding wound on the side of Bella's neck. Carlisle rushed to stop up the wound and proceeded to bite Bella at her wrists and ankles.

I smelled her scent, which wafted over to me as Carlisle worked. I steeled myself to ignore the scent and walked over to Bella, watching helplessly as she screamed. I had inflicted this pain on her. I had gone against my promise to protect her from pain and save her life. But this was irreversible.

"Edward." Bella gasped, and I was barely able to make out the words.

"Don't leave me." She looked at me with disturbingly clear eyes and clung onto my hand more tightly than was possible for a human. The venom was already changing her.

"I won't leave. I'm right by your side, every step of the way."

She let out a mixed sound, between a relieved sigh and a gasp of pain. I was the cause of that pain. Bella closed her eyes again and I hung my head in shame.

Bella's POV

As soon as I felt his teeth sink into my neck I felt the pain. I clenched my teeth. But as I waited for Edward to pull away, he didn't.

I could feel his venom being pumped into my bloodstream, burning and searing as it traveled. But I also felt my blood being taken from me, and Edward's cold tongue lapping it up. It was a curious sensation, having blood taken from your neck. It feels like someone tugging at the edge of your consciousness, someone pulling a little bit of you out.

It did not hurt for Edward to drink my blood, but the venom seared every inch of my body. I gasped at the pain, and my body was wracked with fire. I felt Edward rip himself from me and hurl himself at the wall, anxious to get away from me. I opened my eyes and twisted my head to see a tortured Edward Cullen staring at me with eyes that reminded me of that first day in Biology.

I felt as if burning coals had been inserted into my body as Carlisle bit into my arms and legs. I knew that this was just to help the venom spread faster, but I couldn't help screaming.

"Edward." I needed him.

I saw Edward bite his lip and come close, holding my hand and cooling me with his touch.

"Don't leave me."

I grasped his hand tightly, trying to distract myself from the pain. This of course was impossible, as the pain was penetrating me deeply, down to my core.

Edward held my hand tightly, staring at me with remorse. I saw the sorrow in his eyes, the twist of a grimace on his mouth. It hurt me more to see him this way than to feel the venom doing its work.

"I won't leave. I'm right by your side, every step of the way."

I was relieved that he would stay. But as I let out a sigh, the searing pain stabbed at me once again. I choked on the pain, and I saw Edward's eyes widen and his mouth twist more in shame. I tried to tell him that I was all right, but my throat closed up on me. I closed my eyes and gave into the pain. My scar from James burned icy cold in comparison to the rest of my body. I could feel my nerves shutting down. I felt Edward move and sensed him hanging his head, his cool hair brushing my arm. Only three days of pain for an eternity with my love, Bella. Only three days.

Edward's POV

For three days I stayed by Bella's side. For three days I saw my Bella in pain, burning with my venom. Her skin grew harder and paler, considerably paler, which was a feat as her skin was already pale. Bella was always still, never moving other than to sigh and moan.

She was taking the pain very well, better than I had ever seen anyone else take the pain of venom burning in their veins. I had nearly killed Bella, nearly drank her sweet, savory, delectable … no, I shouldn't think of that.

Bella, my sweet, was being burned from the inside, with no escape. I had caused her pain. I kissed Bella's hand. She was burning hot against my skin, scalding hot.

I wanted to be the first thing that met her eyes when she woke up. She had already cooled off quite a bit and her transformation was almost over. Her eyes had not opened in all the three days, and I was anxious to see her eyes. She would be thirsty, and her eyes would not be those pools of brown anymore. But she would be mine forever, for eternity.

I would never lose her, and she would no longer be troubled with the fear of age. And we would be able to love each other to our fullest, no boundaries put up by my venom or strength. I would no longer be able to see her beautiful blush, feel the warmth of her skin. But we would be whole, just as the rest of my, soon to be out, family was.

I heard Bella's heart slow, thumping ever slower as I listened. I felt her skin grow colder, her fever subsiding. Bella's veins were empty, her color even paler than before. She was hard as stone; her once soft flesh was now crystallized. I heard her heart's beating slowly subside, until it had completely halted in its rhythm. The transformation was complete.

I waited on edge for the moment where Bella opened her eyes, when she woke up. Bella was still, her heart not beating, an image of perfection. I took her hand in mine and rubbed it anxiously, hoping for her to awaken in her new life. Still she did not move. My optimism fell and I looked at her for any sign of life. She was silent and still, not moving at all, looking like Sleeping Beauty of the vampire world.

I grasped her to me, wishing for her to live again, or at least to be conscious. Her cold stone body felt limp in my arms. I felt like weeping, like screaming. I had lost the love of my life.

Suddenly, I heard the gasp. I looked down at the delicate body clutched to my chest. She was breathing! I lay her down back down on the bed, waiting for her to open her eyes. She clutched my hand to her chest, and with a gasp, she opened her eyes.

Her bright crimson-red eyes.


	2. note: about sequel

For those of you who have been waiting for a continuation of this story, I apologize, but this is just a oneshot. There might be another story on the way that could be a sequel to this, but for now, this story is at its end.

Please send me any ideas for a sequel if you wish.

-Silver


End file.
